


盐郎

by Wanderer2333



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer2333/pseuds/Wanderer2333
Summary: 当身心俱疲的席恩葛雷乔伊落到斯坦尼斯手中，命运露出神秘莫测的笑容。臭佬和屎蛋，变节者与真王......分明是三观处境都迥异的两人，上天却对他们另有安排......
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon/Jon Snow, Stannis Baratheon/Theon Greyjoy, Stannis Baratheon/Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow
Kudos: 9





	1. 强暴 （席恩I）

阿莎和其他人离开后，斯坦尼斯和席恩相对无言。席恩的笑容荡然无存，他已经忘记该怎么笑。被铁链绑着锁在墙边，不知过了多久。他浑浑噩噩的，熟知的一切消亡殆尽。

肩膀生生疼痛，难受得很。事实上，席恩对自己还有知觉这件事感到惊奇。

无论他怎么哀求，斯坦尼斯都没有放过他的意思。席恩觉得自己是没救了。

斯坦尼斯在房间里兜圈子，在他面前停下，脸上满是鄙夷。“三只手指......那兔崽子还砍掉了什么？”

席恩闭上双眼。“脚趾。”他沙哑着声音说。

“几根？”

“四。”

“你也被打落了几颗牙齿。”斯坦尼斯说，仿佛席恩自己不知道似的。“他还对你做了什么？”

席恩想起凯拉和猛狗，想起漆黑中度过的岁月。老鼠、腐烂的稻草、潮湿、寒冷。无可忍受的寒冷。他浑身打了个寒颤，铁链瑟瑟作响。即使说了，斯坦尼斯也会不放心上。被剥皮的滋味——那种疼痛是无法用言语形容的。他让我求他，求他砍掉手指......长痛不如短痛。还有各种形态的疼痛，有些较为容易描绘。鞭子、偶尔使用滚烫的铁柱。还有利刃。紧接着就是疼痛。漫天盖地的疼痛、无处可逃的疼痛。

席恩咬紧牙关。

“他把我变成了他的臭佬。”

“波顿小子要过你吗？”

“没有。”不过他强迫女孩的时候逼着我在一旁观看。贝斯、凯拉、艾莉森。然后让我用嘴帮他舔舐干净。  
他浑身颤抖，强忍着作呕的欲望。

国王一定不会放过他的。

斯坦尼斯叫来侍卫。“放他下来。”他说。铁链穿过墙上高高的铁环，以墙底巨大的铁环固定着。侍卫们把他松出来，席恩即刻难以招架地倒在地上，钢铁声咔哒作响。极度释怀，泪水止不住地往下流。几乎感受不到坠落带来的痛感，蜷缩在地上。斯坦尼斯会把他斩首吗？

斯坦尼斯会把他斩首吗？还是会处以绞刑？侍卫什么时候离开他都没注意到。再度抬头，他们消失了。

“他们说曾经的你有几分风采，是个帅哥。”国王冥想般地说，有些漠然。他在席恩面前蹲下，对他躲闪蜷缩的动作表示不屑，紧皱眉头。

“看着我，变节者。席恩。”

服从是个根深蒂固的习惯。席恩低低畏缩着，从打结的肮脏头发后窥视斯坦尼斯。

“呵，如今没有人会这么说了。那人毁了我的一切。”  
该如何回复？

“话说回来。”国王站起身，转移话题。“北境那些大人主张把你斩首。若要我饶你一命，你就得为我做事。这也是你之前自己说过的。”

“如您所愿，陛下。我可以做任何事。”

“当心，别轻率地答应我的要求。”斯坦尼斯有些凉薄地说。“我的免死令牌不是出于大度，亦不是出于仁慈。”

“您想要什么？”

“你的服从。你的身体将供我所用。没错，你没有想歪。”  
看到席恩瞠目结舌的表情，国王露出淡淡的笑。

“我会对你做波顿没做过的事。你当然可以拒绝，但作出决定前请三思。拒绝了我，你将死在炮火之下。我们也好看看你父亲是否是真王。屈从我——战争告捷后我会放你去当守夜人。”

另一波强而有力的颤栗穿过血管。“为什么？”他低语。“你是......你不可能对我有意思。”

斯坦尼斯嘴角上扬，形成苦涩的笑。“不。”

“那为何？......”

“原因与你无关。照我说的做，要不然火堆等着你，叛徒。”

国王转身朝椅子走去。“明天前给我答复。”

我想活下去。沦为拉姆斯的臭佬也是为了活下去。如今，为苟延残喘，我会成为斯坦尼斯的婊•子。答案是显而易见的。

“我会为您做任何事。”席恩嘘声道。

斯坦尼斯给他个犀利的眼神。“你确定吗？变节者。"

求他，他要我求他。

他总要我祈求。

席恩跪了下去。他低下头颅。“求您了，陛下。让我服侍您。”

国王注视着他。“就这么定了。服从我，闭上你那谎话连天的嘴，我就饶你一命；背叛我，我会让你生不如死。滚，需要你的时候我自会叫你。”

~~~~~

大夫细细端详席恩受伤的手，带点冷漠疏离的好奇。

他小心不去动那残肢，但允许席恩活动剩余的手指，试试手上的力道。

“尚可。”他评价道。“恢复体力之后，这手还能用。”席恩轻蔑地哼了一声。

大夫给了席恩一些涂油膏，让他涂在伤疤上；还给他一些垫料，让他穿着笨重靴子不至于踉跄。他坚持要做全面检查，让席恩在天寒地冻中脱下衣服。席恩用尽全部的意志力禁止自己尖叫着跑开。往日的他是不会介意这么一点裸露的。对身体自在安然的少年已消失于无形，他觉得身体不再是自己的。赤裸着身体，没有拉姆斯的尘土、臭味和破布，他就当不了臭佬。失去这个身份，他无所适从。但大夫坚持要察看，席恩拒绝几次僵持不下，只得从了。他颤抖着双手脱下衣服，凑到火炉前，死死遮住胯下。

“我必须看。”大夫简短地说。“陛下要我证实你健康无病症。”

这个命令当然是合理的。之前，他可是在狗群里生活的。当大夫冰冷、探究的手覆上席恩的肌肤，他倾尽全力止住躲闪的身体——这几乎成了本能。躲了会更糟，他告诉自己。他不喜欢你遮遮掩掩；只会怒火中烧。席恩把持住，忍受着所有不适。

大夫让他在热得烫皮肤的水里洗澡，拿起剪子替他理发。一大束泛黄、稻草般的头发掉落在地。席恩感受着刀刃的冰凉，知道大夫把他剪得像一只刚剃毛的绵羊。

也没啥损失，他想着，心里却染上一丝遗憾。躲在长发后面真方便。臭佬一贯躲在厚厚的头发后面往外观察世界。如今没了这庇护，只能低眉顺耳，抬不起头。

臭佬臭佬，偷偷摸摸不打扰。

“你的牙齿。”大夫说。“把碎牙拔掉后会好很多。完好的所剩不多，不过我一见到供应商，便会为你造象牙或金牙。前提是你得付得起。”

可能性不大，席恩咧嘴，露出即将失去的牙齿，丑陋地冷笑。

“言归正传。”大夫耸耸肩。“一个月前我的罂粟花奶断货了。事到如今，只能给你烈酒了。你要我把你绑在桌上，还是给你一杯酒？”

席恩不会不懂两恶取其轻的道理。“给我酒。”

~~~~~

大夫完工后，席恩换上新衣，顺便“附赠”新链子。侍卫们把他的手脚换上短一点的镣铐，让他走起路来无障碍，却跑不了，反抗当然也不可能。至少不用戴项圈。其中一个管家给他一个凹凸不平的小床，这就是他睡觉的地方。噪杂人声远去，席恩累坏了，体力不支，几乎倒头就睡。

~~~~~

“来，变节者。国王召唤你。”

侍卫用带刺的权杖敲门。“别磨蹭，快点。”

席恩挣扎着起身，镣铐叮当作响。“怎么了？”

“不晓得。”侍卫耸耸肩，说道。“快点，别让国王等太久。”  
席恩一路穿过各帐篷的人——领路的是国王从暴风地带来的侍卫伊本。有的轻蔑地啐他，其他的窃窃私语。“变节者”、“叛徒”、“弑亲者”。还有人叫了些刺耳的，比如“波顿的婊子”。他们不知国王为何饶他一命，但对此大不赞同。若知道斯坦尼斯想对他做什么，这些损人的话肯定会更难听。

伊本把他送到了在望台驻守的侍卫那。斯坦尼斯睡在舒适的帐篷里，被武装士兵包围着。他把简陋的石屋变成自己临时的住所。

其中一个人敲了敲门，等待斯坦尼斯的指令。“陛下，变节者到了。”

“让他进来。”席坦尼斯不耐烦的声音响起。席恩给自己做了点思想建设，迎接之后的事。

~~~~~

席恩关上门后，国王才从羊皮纸上抬起头来。瞟了席恩一眼，他淡定地挑眉。

“派罗斯大学士做的不错。当然，你还是一如既往丑陋。我不敢自诩是什么帅哥，但你看起来着实辣眼睛。一番打理下来至少那稻草般的头发没了，省得碍眼。"

席恩点点头，眼睛黏在地面上。

斯坦尼斯不再拖沓，站起身来，把手套脱下。“来吧，脱下裤子，趴在桌上。”唯有在火堆上灰飞烟灭的恐惧推得动席恩。我挺过了剥皮，挺过了拉姆斯的折磨，斯坦尼斯又能对我怎样？他告诉自己。没什么可怕的。就是一顿操，可能流点血。杀死女孩的可不是拉姆斯的强暴。若她们被强暴时曾觉得处境凄惨，剥皮的时候可得感慨彼时太幸运。  
他颤抖着双手解开裤带，趴到桌上时浑身瑟瑟发抖。他抓紧桌子两边，做好心理准备。希望手劲够大，之后站得起来。身后的国王脱下裤子。

斯坦尼斯动作迅速，效率高得有些残暴。长满老茧的双手在席恩最私密的部位涂上润滑油——这是拉姆斯都没有涉足的地域。他在他身后站好，手指扩张着他的屁眼。斯坦尼斯进入他的时候，有种烧灼的刺痛感。席恩把眼泪藏在衣服粗糙的布料后面，牙齿咬住手臂，不让自己发出声音。  
这通操快而激烈，很快就结束了。身后的斯坦尼斯僵硬了下，呻吟着最后捅了一下，立刻退出。席恩听到衣服窸窣的声音，国王已穿戴整齐。

“穿好衣服，离开。”他命令。

席恩系好裤袋，整理衣服的当儿，斯坦尼斯当他不存在。他兀自在桌前坐下，桌上好像放着地图，至少以席恩的距离看像是地图。

片刻的粗暴待遇后，身后灼烧一般疼痛。席恩呲牙咧嘴强忍着不适，一瘸一拐地走出屋子。身后的斯坦尼斯头也没抬一下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文是dornfelder的作品 Salt Boy. 由《群龙的乱舞》一些章节样本引发的脑洞
> 
> 授权翻译


	2. 质问 (斯坦尼斯I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 某人的老姐不爽了......

斯坦尼斯知道，事情瞒不过那葛雷乔伊女孩。他迅速思考了下，这究竟是变节者透露的，还是女孩聪明得一猜即中。

“我能跟陛下单独谈谈吗？”女孩态度强硬。侍卫们让她进来时，斯坦尼斯不由得想道：她哪来的勇气这么跟他说话?  
海怪的血流在她血管里流淌，此女不可低估。

"说吧，不过别浪费我的时间，求些不可能的恩典。"

"铁种不求人，"她的答复在意料中。"你必须告诉我，打算对我弟弟怎么样?"

"这要看他表现如何。"

"我们最后一次谈话时，您说想杀了他，要赐予他干净利落的一死。您连这点善心也没有吗?"

"我只是暂且留他一命，能活多久还不好说。"斯坦尼斯肯定她的话。"你巴不得他快点死?”

"不。但我也不愿看他痛苦。"

"我没有折磨你那变节者弟弟。"

"你强暴他。这比折磨好多少?" 话里充斥着苦涩。

斯坦尼斯蹙眉。"据我所知，你们铁种一贯在掠夺村庄后把倒霉存活下来的女子掳去侵犯。你们叫她们作'盐妾'是吧?"  
"我从未允许我的手下强迫任何一个女子。" 阿莎小姐抗议。

"诶，你弟弟的人马偷袭海滨时对那些女子这么客气么?"

格雷乔伊女孩沉默了，他料到她对此无可反驳。然而，女子很快展开下一轮攻势，他也早有准备。毕竟，铁种如潮水，一时的退缩只为了更猛烈的东山再起。

"在你军中，强奸犯的惩罚可是腌割。"她挑战他。

"你弟弟同意的。"

"若不从了你，你便要活活将他烧死。这和强暴有什么两样，陛下? 他的另一种选择可是烈火焚身。"

"死亡可不是最糟糕的事。你弟弟是个满口谎言的叛徒，且胆小如鼠。他宁愿被我操，也没选择痛快一死。"

"烈火烧死就是您的仁慈?"

"至少它相对较快。更痛苦的方式还有很多，拉姆斯波顿应该使他意识到了这点。"

"您知道拉姆斯对他做的事，"阿莎说着，声音有了微微的颤抖。在这之前她可都是一副硬邦邦的样子。"他受的苦还不够么?"

"他确实受了折磨，是否足以赎罪我不敢说。他杀掉两个小男孩----看守（指奈德史塔克）的儿子，还烧毁了临冬城。你弟弟不是什么无辜之人。"

"席恩他......"阿莎犹豫地说。"他变了。那浑蛋把他弄得面目全非。你现在要接替波顿折磨他么?"

"说了这么多，你很关心你弟啊。"斯坦尼斯故作随意地说。"别担心，变节者没你想象的那么脆弱。只要他乖乖照我说的做，便安全无虞。"

阿莎猛地抬头瞪他，眸里满是鄙夷。"我还道您是个公正之人，配得上王位。现在才发现，我错了。"

“别口不择言，我的小姐。”斯坦尼斯警告她。“你在消耗我的耐心。将心比心，我谅解你担心弟弟的心情，但不要以此作为无礼的借口。”

阿莎葛雷乔伊深深吸了一口气。“若是我甘愿替他伺候您呢?"她问道。

他一早该有心理准备的，她可不是什么羞哒哒的处女。不得不说，她勇气可嘉，但厚颜无耻就不怎么美好了。  
“不。”他直截了当地回绝。

“为什么不呢？您肯定不是爱慕席恩的美貌或头脑。在不情愿的床伴身上能获得多少享受呢？陛下值得更好的。”

他足够情愿了，斯坦尼斯明智地不把这话宣之于口。他见识过阿莎的斧头功夫，没必要激怒她。席恩服从我的要求，让他离开也没有一句多言。我不需要他的渴望，或任何伪装。

“您已婚，阿莎小姐。”

“这桩婚事非我自愿。”

“这是你领主的意思。”

“我不在乎。”

“我在乎。”斯坦尼斯说。“况且，我有妻室，不会搞出私生子来让她丢脸。”

“强暴我弟弟就不会让她丢脸吗？”她强硬地说。“还是你想羞辱他，把他当女人操？”

你宁愿我杀了他？”斯坦尼斯问。“峡谷的爵士们不会善罢甘休，你弟弟必须为自己的行为付出代价。但他可以选择赎罪的方法。我看，他目前的待遇会让那些人噤声。”

“波顿做得够狠了。”她大胆地说。“陛下，您知道吗？波顿一根接一根剥掉席恩的指头。直到他受不了，哀求着让他斩断。铁种从不求人。若族长们知道了还不满意，陛下您该考虑另择盟友。”

最后一句满是嘲笑的口气，斯坦尼斯热血上涌。“够了！你无权对我的决定指手画脚。我受够了你的无礼。你弟弟做出了决定，现在自食其果。要是他有任何不满，也得独自承受，这不是你该管的。在我发火前，离开吧。”

当她终于消失，斯坦尼斯深吸了一口气，把两侧的双手攥成拳头。要是面前有酒，他会乐意地痛饮一番。

我做了什么？我变成了什么人？

他一直鄙视劳勃卑鄙的纵欲，他哥哥从不考虑后果。艾德里克风暴、米亚石东、铁匠的徒弟......天知道多少人。他也瞧不起蓝礼对提利尔少爷无脑的痴迷。

克制了这些年，又给我带来了什么？

多年来，他在众人前面伪装，对自己隐藏。戴佛斯结婚了，是个得不到的人，根本无需考虑是否想要他。

然后，他来到绝境长城，遇到另一个更年轻更迷人的男子。他与戴佛斯一样正直、勇敢又忠心耿耿。他是奈德史塔克的儿子，又是触之不及的人。渐渐，否认变得日渐艰难。若是他接受了我的邀请......

琼恩雪诺选择了长城。

戴佛斯席沃斯死在了白港。

洋葱骑士为我而死，我还浑然不知。我还没告诉他这友谊对我而言多重要，还没为牺牲他几个儿子请求原谅。他还不晓得他在我心目中的地位，也不知道我嫉妒他深深爱着的女人。

两个求而不得的男子，都已失去。所得非所欲，所欲非所得。然而，拨开残余的否认情绪，他知道这是他身体渴求的。以幼稚的叛逆冲动夺取所需。

变节者是没有荣誉的人；即使要了他，也无法让他在尘埃里跌得更深。一般情况下，就算有权如此，他也不会强迫任何一个人。把葛雷乔伊变成他的婊子，北境公爵们的嗜血欲望也许能得到缓解。斯坦尼斯恶心地皱了皱脸，究竟是对自己还是葛雷乔伊他说不准。

我不想要他，但他垂手可得。

诶，当变节者被压在身下，他体会到纯粹的性交快感，无需顾虑对方的感受。他很久没自慰了，而且并不十分享受那过程。塞丽娜更是冷落许久，本来便是责任驱使，从未带来多少享受。他一生中没忽视过责任二字，但这不代表他喜欢自己做的事，甚至觉得可耻。

斯坦尼斯不想伤害席恩。但要是变节者有什么轻微的不适，他可不会心疼。男子的忍受力不差。能在波顿手上幸存，疼痛容忍度一定不会低。小小红肿根本不值一提。斯坦尼斯刚才对阿莎说的那话是认真的：席恩没有表面看上去这么不堪一击。他头脑清醒着呢；那天斯坦尼斯问他关于波顿及盟友的事，他都能对答如流。

斯坦尼斯想通了。如今木已成舟，质疑自己于事何补？还不如尽量快活。在暴风雪、饥荒和临近战争的夹击下，福祸难料。也许他会葬身北境。既然如此，何不将错就错，及时行乐呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后面更精彩


	3. 窒息 （席恩II）

“拜托，多给一点。”席恩哀求。

厨子啐了一口。“就这么多，变节者。我已经给你太多了。”

以前在临冬城，伙食很不错在波顿身边，至少有地窖里的耗子。斯坦尼斯的人给了他点马肉和零星的鱼肉，但数量比常人少。他不习惯挨饿。

“拜托，”他央求，用臭佬式的笑容闪瞎了厨子的眼。后者嫌恶地摇摇头，转身离开。

这时，敌军的号角响起。

席恩差点把烤马肉掉在了地上。他紧紧把它抱在胸前，从长长的走廊里大步穿过，寻找着藏身之所。他要来了。他会很生气的，熊熊怒火如利剑出鞘。拉姆斯的脸浮现眼前，斯坦尼斯及其手下被他抛诸脑后。

当斯坦尼斯的侍卫出现，一左一右抓住他手臂，席恩吃了一惊，把食物掉落在地上。这点东西塞牙缝都不够。“你在这啊，变节者，让我们好找啊。立刻随我们来。”

席恩挣扎着。“不......”他嚎叫道，“不，不，不要.........”

侍卫充耳不闻，将他拖到守望塔，用铁链拴住。他面向墙壁，双手绑在头顶。陷入初来乍到时的窘境。至少这次，他们没把他吊起来，算是个小小的安慰吧。

“你们不懂，”他央求道。“他要来找我了，我得躲起来。求求你了，我救了艾莉亚小姐。请让我走吧。我现在是国王的人。”

其中一个侍卫残忍地笑了。“你说的是‘国王的婊子’吧。”

另一个侍卫把铁链锁在墙上，到席恩够不着的地方。“我们奉国王之命行事。他让我们把你看好，确保你在战争期间乖乖呆着。只要你姐姐知道你在我们手里，她和她的人就会如她承诺地追随国王左右。”

他们把门锁上了。漆黑中，席恩伸手不见五指，不闻声响。

“不，”他小声说。“求你，我叫席恩，不是臭佬。”

~~~~~

时光飞逝，天知道过了多久，席恩猜不准。过了一会，眼睛适应了黑暗。过了一会，一小簇光线从楼顶穿透进来，宣告着太阳的出现。

起初，他听到了一些好觉，噪杂人声预示着战争的来临。接着，周围陷入长久的寂静。

更多号角声在远处响起。席恩无法辨认来自斯坦尼斯还是波顿的军队。他想知道外面局势如何，但总觉得下一秒就会有人冲进来，吓得屁滚尿流。

拉姆斯。

如影随形的恐惧让他睡意尽失。饥疲交迫中，他终于晕了过去。吊在空中，额头抵着冰冷粗糙的石头，意识消失。

大门打开，席恩猛然惊醒。高大黑暗的人影站在门边。他听到外头人声鼎沸，人们在高声谈话、欢呼。战争结束了。谁是赢家？他试图转头，内心十分忐忑。门口的人会是谁？一定是拉姆斯吧。

并不是。

“我差点忘了你在这，变节者。”斯坦尼斯拜拉席恩说，声音渗透着疲惫。

“抱歉，陛下。”一个陌生的男声响起。片刻后大喊：“那边那位，把收钥匙的带来！”

“他一直在这么？”女声响起。阿莎，姐姐。席恩一下反应过来。谢天谢地。

"是我命令把他绑起来的，"斯坦尼斯确认道。"这确保了他的安全，减少麻烦。"

伊本带着钥匙来了，把链子解开。席恩重重叹了口气，其中充溢着庆幸。经过数个小时的动弹不得，总算能活动了。血液顺畅流淌的时候，双臂开始麻痹，比想像中要难受。他双臂交叉，双掌摩擦，试图消除麻痹感。

"你可以把他锁着，不必像待宰羔羊一样绑起来吧。”阿莎抱怨。

斯坦尼斯转头看她，“别嚷嚷了，女人。你弟弟好好活着，够你感激的了。出去。”

国王没有等阿莎服从，而是踏进屋，把门关上。席恩意识到，房里只剩下他们两人面面相觑。他不知该说些什么，从何开始。太多问题在心里碰撞，而他不认为国王会本着善意为他解惑释疑。

然后，他瞥见斯坦尼斯的眼神，瞬间明白他为何而来。

这是当然。他来找我，还能为着什么别的? 歇斯底里的笑声在体内涌动。他咬住舌头，勉强把笑声吞下。"战争之热"是个贴切的形容。在原始情感 (打斗、及过后操一顿的欲望) 上，国王亦无异于凡人。

"脱衣。"斯坦尼斯命令，声音暗哑。"趴下。"

席恩照做了，往桌上一趴。吊了这么久，他的手指仍是麻的，没什么知觉，解裤带的速度有点慢。身后的斯坦尼斯一把扯下他的裤子，一只手把他推到桌上。

席恩无法抑制地发出难受的呜咽。

"张开腿，别动。"

很快就结束了。痛感比第一次来得厉害，毕竟只有唾液作润/滑。这已经算仁慈了，席恩想，聊胜于无。斯坦尼斯重重地操他，呻吟着，挥汗如雨。每一次挺/进，都让席恩在使劲忍耐中忍不住叫出来。实在太痛了。

斯坦尼斯高/潮后软绵绵倒在席恩身上。盔甲上的肩甲和锁子甲的铁链深深刺进身下人背上。国王的重量把他压在桌上，动弹不得。

国王退出他身体。席恩痛得嘶嘶作响。后面又肿又痛，几乎走不了路。

无需国王的命令，席恩尽快穿好衣物，转身面向他。

斯坦尼斯把铠甲脱下。之前伊本把老旧生锈的托架放在门边，如今正派上用场。在闪烁的火炬光线里，斯坦尼斯脸上深入骨髓的疲倦格外清晰。他的站姿出卖了精疲力竭的状态，仿佛站直这个动作就花费许多力气。然而，就刚才，他还像狂野的动物似的在席恩身上肆虐。

干涸的血在盔甲和脸上凝结，淤血也不少。但总体而言，斯坦尼斯没受什么重伤；伤势反而为他增添了几分风采，使之看起来像北境的战神王者，拥有君王一怒万骨枯的气魄。

当斯坦尼斯注意到席恩的目光，他停下动作，抬起眼神。疲惫掏空了他深邃的五官。

“离开吧，变节者，去找你姐姐。她会把情况告诉你。”

席恩走出房间。

~~~~~

阿莎脸上刻着与国王类似的疲惫。若她也被“战争之热”困扰，那演技真的太好了，完全看不出。女仆克尔（手下一名勇将的称号）无处可见。

“他们都死了，弗雷、波顿、安柏。当时的厮杀十分血腥，他们以为埋伏神不知鬼不觉，殊不知我们早已了然。天还未亮，敌军两面夹。波顿和弗雷从北边出击，曼德礼和其余的波顿军从南边涌上。斯坦尼斯的弓箭手和弩手把他们乱箭射死，没造成恐慌。”

“怎么办到的？”席恩问。这样的袭击要得手，射手们需要站在高地才瞄得准。

阿莎摇摇头，嘴边流连着细微的笑意。“这几天你都哪去了，弟弟？斯坦尼斯让人在村庄周围筑起城墙，还派了人手严防死守。”

“城墙？什么材质？”

“冰做的。”她说着嘲笑他的脸上迷惑的表情。

当然，这很合理。斯坦尼斯抵达临冬城前混迹在绝境长城；显然，他在那学会欣赏冰冻的残骸。

“我军正面与他们对决，我、国王和他的手下在正中央，把少数近身的人干掉。斯坦尼斯狂性大发，杀红了眼，仿佛想独自把敌人赶尽杀绝。虽说我不喜欢他，却得说句公道的: 他的武技不比任何铁种逊色。”

“敌方兵力巨大，士兵养精蓄锐，马匹粮草充足。之所以失败，部分原因是摩斯安柏。他让波顿通过临冬城，假装跑路，悄悄把一些人送到北境去，波顿的探子门穷追不舍。第一晚，就在波顿扎营的时候侧面袭击，杀掳了不少马匹。”

阿莎深吸了一口气，从革质水袋中猛喝一口。汗水和污垢在脸上干涸了。一年前，我还可以在姐姐左右战斗，席恩想。当时，我是个男人，不是逃出恐怖堡地窖的人不人鬼不鬼的破碎玩意儿。

“决定胜负的关键是曼德里的倒戈。”姐姐继续说，眼里闪闪发光。“高德里爵士的人一哄而上，但却把矛扔到一边，拔出宝剑与波顿血战。这是怀曼大人的计划——他吩咐手下尽量演戏，让波顿以为自己效忠于他和少年王。然后，神不知鬼不觉地设下陷阱，让它在战争中发挥作用，杀他个猝不及防。他自己则待在临冬城城墙内，安然无恙。原来，他早就投靠了斯坦尼斯，说可以让他避开持久战，奉上城堡。”

席恩不由得想起临冬城的一系列谋杀，以及之后的发展。卢斯波顿低估了他的实力，，屠杀了弗雷的曼德里肯定也轻敌了。怀曼则通过红色婚礼吸取了背叛的教训。

“波顿会气疯的 。”席恩喃喃自语。

“波顿死了，”姐姐开怀地说，让他想起她曾经年轻青涩的样子。“他的马被射杀了，而他也葬身其下。”

席恩不敢问。“那他......”

她的表情迅速从兴高采烈转化为同情，席恩别开目光，挠了挠裁剪不齐的短发。

“拉姆斯还留在临冬城。我们审问的几个人说，他有了新宠物，一个叫曼斯拉尔德的塞外之王。他因为艾莉亚小姐的逃脱大发雷霆，想南下把她带回。”

席恩颤抖着。

“几天后，我们就会进军临冬城。曼德里与我们站在统一战线，临冬城必将沦陷。”

“斯坦尼斯折损了多少人？”

“三四百吧。”

“波顿呢？”

“大概三千人。”

席恩深吸了一口气，无力闷热的空气顿时变得如初春鲜花似的甜蜜。也许还有活路，也许斯坦尼斯能赢。

阿莎正密切地关注他。她眼里满是关切，嘴角上扬，形成微笑。

长久来的第一次，席恩笑了回去。

~~~~~

战后的日子忙于清理其残骸：照顾伤残和濒死之人，掠夺死者的武器和资源，烧掉他们的尸体。曼德里家族提供了粮草，让斯坦尼斯得以喂饱饥肠辘辘的士兵们。此外，在战场上牺牲的马匹在冰天雪地飞快地结冰，足够好几周的伙食。

席恩没什么要事，每日在营地中游荡，试图降低存在感，不引人注目。如今，恶臭不再四溢，躲在影子里的习惯更显效，几乎没有人发现。他偶然听到几场不该听的对话。第三天，当两百个曼德里和安柏的士兵们伪装成弗雷的人，向临冬城出发，他对这一计划了然于心，丝毫不意外。他倒是没料到他们会把国王的剑——光明使者带上。

他们会尽量说服拉姆斯，让他相信斯坦尼斯已死，席恩总结。拉姆斯会上当么？他会问：你们怎么没割下他的头颅？他们估计会说，尸体都会坏了，无法辨认。他们也许会说，根本没人见到国王真容，他与士兵们躺在死人堆里，面目全非认不出。拉姆斯会受骗么？有可能。

当晚，国王再次召见了他。

离开大厦的时候，席恩一瘸一拐，站立不稳。他感受到周围轻蔑嘲弄的目光。波顿的婊子、国王的妓男。他们知道，国王操他时和沙场杀敌一般凶猛么？席恩依然不明白国王的动机。在拉姆斯身边，他多数时候能明白他的意图。若他懵懂，拉姆斯也会确保他明白。

国王没有从伤害他的行为中获得任何乐趣。席恩认得出愉悦的样子，国王显然没有施虐的欲望，纯粹想干他。但为什么是他呢？为何不选择漂亮的侍从，或他的骑士呢？

席恩缓慢行走，专注于脚下的每一步，在薄冰上小心行走。他发现两腿间流出液体。臭佬臭佬，淫荡无道。

~~~~~

军队再次出发。有了安柏的手下为他们探路领路，通过临冬城路上通行无阻。每走一步，席恩就更感艰辛，仿佛浑身的力气都被抽走。在村庄中，他还一度以为斯坦尼斯能把我从拉姆斯手中救出。但随着他们向临冬城逼近，心仿佛陷入恐惧的钳子中，不知不觉重新扮演起臭佬的角色。他恨死了这样的自己，却无力控制。拉姆斯大人喜欢自己的臭佬，不喜欢席恩葛雷乔伊。

在村庄里，斯坦尼斯夜夜召见。席恩从中得到病态的慰籍。至少国王操的是变节者席恩。如今，他对斯坦尼斯的需求了然于胸。弯腰、张腿。起初剧烈的疼痛也逐渐适应、麻木。国王给他一些油脂膏药。油腻而令人作呕。他很快就完事。这说明他小命暂且无虞。国王不会听从风暴地的建议将他处以火刑，也不会答应北境人将他斩首示众。重点是，有斯坦尼斯在，拉姆斯就不能折磨他。斯坦尼斯一日还想要他，拉姆斯就不能把他占为己有。

阿莎不懂。

其实，席恩内心一部分不愿与她同行，乐得一个人自在。她被自己人和斯坦尼斯的手下包围着，没时间关注席恩。阿莎用温柔的眼神看他，试图保护她，好像席恩还是他弟弟。殊不知，当年离开铁群岛的男孩早已不在。

然而，矛盾的是，他似乎也渴望她的陪伴。为她指出地标，如数家珍地说——那条河我曾在某年夏天来过，和罗柏和琼恩一块钓鱼。就在那，我猎到第一头鹿，一箭穿心。有一回，罗柏在那坠马，泥水弄脏了新的毛绒大衣，被凯特琳夫人一顿臭骂。

走在前往临冬城扎营的路上，这一切都被他抛诸脑后。他不断想象抵达后可能发生的事。手连连颤抖，任何细微的声音都使他宛若受惊老鼠，一惊一乍。

这天晚上，国王把他召到帐篷中。

这倒新鲜。斯坦尼斯一般只在高塔紧闭的橡木门后面上他。国王是个注重隐私的人。难道，大战在即，在压力的促使下，他终于摒弃了谨慎？或有其他原因？

席恩领命。侍卫没多看他一眼，让他通过。除了呼喝和奚落，没人愿意与他多说一句话。这情况倒和臭佬岁月相差无几。在过去的两天里，他常常不记得自己的身份，回忆又异乎寻常地费劲。衣服无比潮湿，散发刺鼻的臭味，沿途的泥土在鞋袜衣物间凝结，实在狼狈。有人在他毯子上撒尿，把他的床放到马粪中滚几滚。

浑身恶臭，他又成为了臭佬。

席恩沉默地给国王行礼，锁链叮当作响。

斯塔尼斯坐在床上，火盆暖和了填满皮毛的小型床。刹那间，席恩甚至以为斯坦尼斯会带他上床。不，他不会让我脏了他的床。

国王看起来还魂了，精神大好。疲惫烟消云散，更显意志坚定，眼里的光芒与战前紧绷的状态不可相提并论。

“变节者。”斯坦尼斯冰冷视线落在他身上，打量着。席恩将颤动的双手藏进袖子里。

“陛下。”

一抹阴郁的笑容在国王脸上转瞬即逝。

“跪下。”

席恩没来由地颤抖，双膝落地。他瞪着地面。营帐中只有床和小三脚凳，没有桌子。那么......估计是地上吧。床不在考虑范围内。

除非......

“换一种方式，变节者。用嘴。”

席恩狠狠吞下上涌的胆汁，眼睛死死黏住地面，蹭近了些。当他伸手去抓国王的腰带时，抖得更厉害，简直不能自己。幸好腰带是松的，国王已经硬了。

我可以的，这绝不会比我为拉姆斯做的更糟。这次不用流血。他闻起来不一样，充斥着麝香和男人汗水的气味，而不是精液的咸腥味或女人下体的骚味。

他能行的。

盯着残缺的手掌，恐慌油然而生。席恩强迫自己曲张手指，却难以胜任。

他必须完成任务，这是他活下去的保障，唯一的用处。他干呕起来，趋向失控。蜷缩在地上，双手无力的垂在身侧。“求求你，”他轻声道，“我做不到......求您了。”

别伤害我。求你了。不，我不想再受一次。求你别逼我。在他还是席恩的时候，也曾这样哀求。那是很久以前的事了。

那时不管用，现在也不会有效。

我想活下去。

但他还是无法移动哪怕一根手指，似乎连呼吸功能也丧失了。再一次干呕，没多久，陷入窒息。奋力呼吸，却是徒劳。

“变节者。”国王说。席恩几乎充耳不闻。

“葛雷乔伊！见鬼，快呼吸。用不着如此惊慌。看在苍天的份上，我不会因为这个处决你。”

尽管语气不好，席恩狂乱的心还是逐渐平静下来，不再有被勒死的窒灭感。他大口呼着气，断断续续地呼吸。

“谢谢，”他说，“谢谢您，陛下，谢谢您......”

“够了，”国王粗暴地打断，“你卑躬屈膝的样子让我恶心。”

斯坦尼斯下床，转身。没多久，一个杯子塞到席恩手中。“喝了它。”国王命令。

席恩犹豫。

“是清水。喝吧。”

席恩听命行事，让冰凉液体冲走胆汁和恐惧的味道。

“很好。现在，看着我，变节者。”

他照办了。但只对视了几秒便受不住似的低垂视线。

“波顿让你做过这事么？”

“是......是的，陛下。但没有——”话哽在喉，他迅速低下头去。

好一段时间里，斯坦尼斯一言不发。

“你可以走了。”他打破沉默，吩咐道。“下一次，希望你做好准备。”


	4. 义务（斯坦尼斯II）

斯坦尼斯在沉默中守夜。他从山顶上俯视着群山中间的低地。那是个绝佳的战略位置，便于藏身，又可以把临冬城看得一清二楚。他静候开战的信号灯，以便从墙内发动攻击。探子和警觉的骑士在沉寂中与他并肩等候。他们知道斯坦尼斯讨厌被打扰。

若曼德里信中所言属实，大门将在破晓前打开。

行动的核心就是此刻。

相信我，若我们的计谋成功施行——您在月圆之夜来到临冬城，在太阳升起前的半个时辰看到大门敞开。

他敢不敢相信杀死他使者的胖领主？

我们有些事情要探讨。如今乱世当空，风云诡谲，很多事情不能看表象；衡量我的合作请求时，您心里要揣着明白。战争的要求往往与荣誉大相径庭，但是有些背叛永不可恕。血色婚礼就是一个例子。北境永不遗忘，而我毋庸置疑是北境的一份子。

是有几分道理，但斯坦尼斯向来不会被巧舌如簧之徒轻易动摇。

曼德里一族的投诚令他相信，他们不愿看到波顿和弗雷胜利。是否想要斯坦尼斯胜出是另一回事，不好说。也许他们在静候时机，借他的手除掉波顿后便要拉他下马。

只有傻子才会信任易主之人，而斯坦尼斯不觉得自己是傻子。劳勃是前车之鉴，他不会重蹈覆辙。詹姆兰尼斯特弑杀一个君王，给第二个戴绿帽。若劳勃早日把弑君者斩立决，定能避免后面不少腥风血雨。

不，斯坦尼斯不信任曼德里。

但他别无选择，只能加入曼德里的欺诈游戏，毕竟另一个选择是与临冬城打持久战——实非上策。他手下的士兵饿坏了，累得不轻。冬天也才开始，到时候很多人熬不过去，他就得承受巨大损失。曼德里的计划自有它的好处，但斯坦尼斯必须步步为营，不能给胖领主倒戈的机会。

最沉痛的打击他已受过。戴佛斯，我的洋葱骑士。若是当初没有放你离开该多好。

斯坦尼斯深吸一口气，空气清新而冰凉。然而随着东风渐起，底下帐篷的四千名士兵和五千只马匹的恶臭飘过山丘。

破晓在即，士兵们开始躁动不安。杰罗德高尔爵士来到斯坦尼斯跟前说。“陛下，若一直未见信号，我们该当如何？”

斯坦尼斯耸耸肩。“按计划进行。举兵包围临冬城，与波顿决一死战。”

“是，陛下。”

遥远的城堡里，灯光在黑暗中骤亮，又迅速熄灭。重复三次。

激动的窃窃私语在人群中传开来。

“给马车夫发讯号。”斯坦尼斯命令。“立刻前往临冬城。”

他们起身上马，两人一骑，身着轻甲。队伍行动快速，队形紧密。厚雪掩盖了达达马蹄，但马具和锁子甲的嘎吱声足以从半里之外宣告他们的来临。月亮在云层中若隐若现。这是趟凶险的旅途。

但他势在必行。半个时辰后，他们必须抵达。

雪在城堡后形成墙壁、山丘和溪谷。士兵们下马，蹑手蹑脚埋伏在门边，静观风向。

身后人马逼近。若前锋队失败，或曼德里反水，大家都会死无葬身之地。

失败的念头在斯坦尼斯脑海中一闪而逝。若我战死沙场，我女儿在绝境长城能安全存活吗？守护她吧，琼恩雪诺，一如我试图保护你妹妹。

不，我不会失败的。波顿私生子匿于这四壁，是疯子也是叛徒。我不会任由他糟蹋我的人。

拉姆斯波顿必须除之，此乃对北境人民的交代；也是对雪诺不知去向的妹妹，以及那些曾在拉姆斯手中受苦，比其更凄惨的女子们的补偿；亦是给遭他欺骗，投降后被剥皮的铁种们的正义。这甚至是他欠变节者的。无论未来如何，现在他是我的；斯坦尼斯感到一种奇特的义务。

梅丽珊卓夫人，你最好为我向你的光之王祈祷。这回我只准成功，不许失败。

一个时辰内，临冬城沦陷了。


	5. 往事 (席恩 III)

破晓时分，雪又下来了。厚厚的皑皑白雪把军队的视线挡住了。太阳躲在厚重的的灰色云层后面，而它微弱的光给人阴森黄昏的感觉。行军路线已被彻底打乱，几乎找不着北，所幸他们耽搁得起，城堡已经被攻占。他们缓慢的三三两两的走着，把队形丢到九霄云外。从山头赶到临冬城骑马得要一个小时，但军队花了大半天才刚抵达。

终于，城堡的轮廓浮现在眼前，吊桥两旁的火炬照亮了通往城门的道路。斯坦尼斯的几个手下在站岗，注视着他们缓缓走上前。 

席恩被斯坦尼斯的人押送着；他们从离开营地就寸步不离地盯着他。脚上的镣铐解除了，但他的手仍被束缚，使他举步维艰。残废的脚令这一窘境雪上加霜，但没人在意他的艰难。当他试图赶上他人的步伐而屡屡摔倒——然后挣扎着起身，他觉得被粗暴地拽起来也算件幸事。多数时候，他们只是轻蔑地瞅着他奋力站起身的狼狈样，冷眼旁观。

“走快点，变节者，”走到城门前的伊本对他说：“是时候摆脱这场大雪了。”

席恩不想进去。他真的，真的不想再往前一步。但他有什么选择呢？他急切地想抓住些什么，只好用披风紧紧地裹住自己，环抱着双臂。他攥住自己的小臂，狠狠地掐着，无意识地重复这一动作。

临冬城。距离他上一次待在这只过去了没几天。但他觉得无比漫长，恍如隔世。这堵墙后面等着他的会是什么？城堡被毁成什么样子了？有多少人在此地丧生？拉姆斯，他还活着吗？

脑海中的一个声音让他爬进黑漆漆的洞里躲起来。

上一次在这，我是臭佬。我知道我的名字，明白我的身份。

当我离开此处，我想我或许能够重拾席恩地身份。

现在，他感到铺天盖地的混乱和茫然。原先的席恩有多重身份：他曾是尊贵的王子，然后大部分人生作为人质寄人篱下；他是别人的朋友，一个深受信赖的使者、盟友。

随后就掉入无底深渊，成了变节者。

我当时还以为自己别无选择。愚蠢，真是蠢钝如猪。

那个席恩彻底死去了，他的残骸深埋在波顿的地牢里。他苦苦坚持了很久，被剥掉三根手指和四根脚趾后，那个席恩才咽下最后一口气。

南门径直通往庭院。里头挤满了人，以及无数具尸体，犹如米袋一样堆叠在墙边。

进入内院的门敞开着，斯坦尼斯的骑士们进进出出的，输送物资或跑腿送信。几个人在庭院忙前忙后，在竖立的圆柱旁堆积薪柴和树枝。

有人要被处以火刑。席恩紧紧攥着手臂：希望不是我。

高德里爵士艰难穿过潮水般的人群朝他们走来。“终于找到你们了，”他怒气难掩地对伊本说：“陛下想见变节者。”

他狐疑地瞟了瞟席恩自由活动的脚，问：“锁链哪去了？“

伊本耸耸肩，从腰带上取下脚镣。“刚才得在雪地里走路，不方便。” 他蹲下身，重新将它拷好，“好了，满意了么？”

高德里爵士没有答复，猛地掉头往大殿走去。

伊本含含糊糊地嘟囔着，少卿，大声喊道：“带路吧，爵士。”

靠近门口的地方，一具狗尸被丢弃在一条断臂旁边。它红棕色皮毛上沾染着血渍，半埋在雪中，弃如敝履。

席恩认识这只狗，它叫赫里森。

他们在这激战过，他想。既然这狗群在这，拉姆斯肯定不会跑远。

伊本用手肘戳了戳他。回神后，他被一路拽进大殿。

里面同样人满为患。伤者聚集在这，长凳成了临时病床。学士照料着他们的伤口，侍从和仆人递着水和其他物品，忙得不可开交。角落里，两个步兵死死压制着一个即将被断手的人。那伤残的手不切除便会危及生命。血液、粪便和呕吐物的味道充斥在空气中，浓厚得无以驱散。席恩高估了伤亡人数：六十个、或许七十个。在斯坦尼斯带上战场的七百人马中，他们只是一小撮人，可以说战况还是相当乐观的。

在房间尽头的高台处，斯坦尼斯一动不动地靠坐在简朴的王座上。怀曼曼德礼坐在他旁边，身下的椅子脆弱得仿佛承受不住其重量。巴博礼罗斯威尔，霍特安柏、欧斯德里洛克，以及其他曾效忠于波顿家族的大人们坐在下方。弗雷家族的缺席十分引人注目。摩斯安柏拄着拐杖，站在国王的另一侧。斯坦尼斯的几位骑士、王后所有的人也都在场。他们忠实地守护着斯坦尼斯，警惕地盯着那些北境领主。

王座上陈放着国王的佩剑——光明使者。出鞘的刀刃闪烁寒光，气势非凡。

伊本一伙人站在高台前，无动于衷地由着高德里爵士一把拽起席恩的胳膊。席恩踉跄了一下，差点因为跟不上速度而摔倒。

听到他们靠近的声音，国王转过头。

“陛下，变节者到了。”法岭说着猛推了席恩一下。这突如其来的冲击力令他膝盖一软，跪倒在地。他恰好倒在斯坦尼斯脚边，稳住后立即手忙脚乱地后退。

国王对爵士皱眉：“他在地上对我毫无用处，爵士，拉他起来。”

高德里爵士不情不愿地执行了命令：“我很抱歉，陛下。”

斯坦尼斯冷冷地看着高德里爵士将席恩拉起来，面如磐石，不曾有丝毫变化。那骑士的手指深深掐进席恩胳膊里，足以留下瘀痕。

席恩低着头，那场刻骨铭心的婚礼在眼前闪过——岂止目睹？脑海中的声音挖苦道。大人们看到了他，他们知道他是谁，知道他已经沦为拉姆斯的玩物，并为此厌恶他。

“葛雷乔伊家族的变节者席恩。” 国王道，“我想你们都认识他，大人们。拜拉姆斯所赐，他的相貌令人印象深刻。”

“诶，没错。”霍特大人道，一些人跟着点头。

“既然如此，你们可否接受他作为艾莉亚小姐安全到达我营的证据？”

巴博利夫人蹙眉：“我不信他能放走艾莉亚小姐。他的手残废了，而且连走路都吃力。”

摩斯安柏耸了耸肩：“正如我所说，夫人，我在城墙外头发现了他们。变节者背着她跌跌撞撞地前行。我把他们带到了陛下跟前。”

领主们开始交头接耳，窃窃私语声不绝于耳。

哈尔乌斯陶特清清嗓子：“我们如何确信小姐仍活着？”

国王的脾气上来了：“我给了你们证据，你们却质疑我的话？好大的胆子！根据法典，我是你们合法的国王。卢斯伯顿在血色婚礼上品着弗雷家的酒，眼睁睁看着他们谋杀了北境守护者，是狼子野心，大逆不道。你们效忠于波顿，按理说你们所有人都是同罪，该按叛徒处置。尽管如此，我仍宽恕了你们。但别消耗我的耐心。我再说一遍：艾莉亚小姐安全无虞，正在前往绝境长城的路上。此外，我打算把临冬城重新归还到史塔克家族手中。相信我的话，向我宣誓效忠——不然你们的下场会和火刑柱上那个杂种一样。”

一片死寂笼罩着众人。斯坦尼斯的脸上乌云密布。

“陛下。”霍特大人小心翼翼地说。“我们尚有一项顾虑。”

“快说。”国王咬牙切齿。

“艾莉亚小姐.......城堡里有人说，她看上去不像史塔克家族的人，不像临冬城的小姐。”

当他们要把她嫁给波顿时，真相根本无足轻重，席恩轻蔑地想。那时你们可没这么多顾虑，现在怎么这么关心？

“把话说清楚，大人，别浪费大家的时间。”斯坦尼斯警告霍特大人，眸子眯起，散发出危险的气息。

霍特站起身鞠躬道：“之前活在波顿的淫威下，大家敢怒不敢言。事实上，这女孩好像太大了些，年龄上不符；据说艾莉亚小姐和她父亲是一个模子里印出来的，有着灰色眼睛和深色头发。这姑娘倒是标志，但她长得不像史塔克。此外，眼睛是棕色的。”

席恩死死盯着地面，思绪飘过那柱子。火柱，他想，最后等着我的还是火柱。国王的注视宛如肩上的千斤重量。

“变节者肯定清楚，”有人提出，“让他说。婚礼上，是他送走了新娘。”

席恩抬起头：“她是艾莉亚小姐。”这不是谎言，算不上。她曾是艾莉亚小姐，一如他曾是臭佬。

斯坦尼斯盯着他，眼神凉透心扉，诉说着无言的胁迫。席恩避开他的视线，攥住手臂以求安慰。

“你们听到变节者的话了。”国王说，“现在，说出你们的誓言。否则，就和你们那叛徒领主的儿子一起去死吧。”

他们纷纷温顺地低下头，向斯坦尼斯宣誓效忠——曼德礼除外。


	6. 烈焰（斯坦尼斯 III ）

熊熊燃烧的怒火在他体内翻腾，险些无法控制。

背叛、背叛、无休止的背叛。斯坦尼斯对这个词厌倦厌恶，嫉恶如仇。他觉得自己身边只剩下被骗子和伪誓者。叛徒比比皆是，满心眼里只有自身得失的谄媚小人从不或缺。他们多半会在他掉以轻心时毫不犹豫地捅他一刀。可谓波涛汹涌，暗箭难防。

戴佛斯、戴佛斯，我从未如此想念你。你走了，我身边连个心腹都没有。

他对变节者没有什么期待。若有朝一日他再度叛变，也不意外。可如果他再谎话连篇，我会亲手把他的舌头割下来。我该一把火烧了他，但现在不是最佳时机，要是我现在处决他，北境领主会怀疑我的动机。

他不能干掉葛雷乔伊，至少现在不行，但他的确想下手。他对我撒谎，让我沦为他的共犯。当那女孩到达绝境长城，琼恩雪诺一眼便能辨别真伪，到时候我就该失信于他了。一言九鼎的承诺崩塌后，他会怎么看我？

派人把她带回来为时已晚。即使他们真的在见到守夜人之前被拦下来，他也不信知情者会守口如瓶。

他们会暗中嘲笑我。而我纯属活该。我本该亲自审问那女孩，而不是轻信安柏的片面之词。我沉浸于与波顿的决斗中失去了判断力，并愚蠢地希望讨好琼恩雪诺，想用他妹妹作为展现慷慨风度的礼物。

斯坦尼斯踱着方步，一刻也停不下来。一般情况下，能够自如地控制反复无常脾气是他引以为豪的能力；这是拜拉席恩和坦格里安血脉给予他的能力。他呈现出来的情绪恰如其分。厌烦、愤怒都在适宜的时候让众人窥见，一分不多，一分不少。

亘在胸中那熊熊不息的白色烈焰太过危险，几乎令人迷失其中。

劳勃是个时常发怒使性子的人。他盲目、冲动，过后往往为先前的决定悔不当初。但他的怒火从不长久。斯坦尼斯惯于隐忍，然而若他罕见地动了真怒，就很难消气。

梅珊卓丽夫人应该清楚这点。

这个女人让我沦为笑柄。我以为塞外之王死了，但他还生龙活虎地在城墙的笼子里，眼看着波顿的狗为争抢随他前来的女野人的尸体而恶斗。

琼恩雪诺看透了她的的骗局么？斯坦尼斯希望没有，但他无法确定。

红袍女曾助他获得权力，有恩于他。但在此背叛后，她把自己推向了他的对立面。她是我的臣子，应服从我，而不是本末倒置。是时候让她长长记性了，他冷酷地下定决心。我不日便会返回绝境长城，届时将一劳永逸地解决这个问题。

然而，这个冒牌的临冬城二小姐得尽快解决掉，不宜拖延。无论她是谁，只要身上流淌的不是史塔克家族的血脉，就绝不能顶着史塔克的姓氏，坐上临冬城主人的位置。霍特安柏的质疑必然会在人们心中播下疑虑的种子，而这绝不可容忍。

斯坦尼斯比任何时候都热烈地希望雪诺当时接受了他的提议。

琼恩雪诺选择了城墙。

没有史塔克在临冬城坐镇，斯坦尼斯必须任命一名摄政领主。一位他能够信任，且有能力和威望给北境带来和平的人。

曼德礼？不，绝无可能。胖领主拒绝向他宣誓效忠，即使在处决的胁迫下也没有动摇。放这么个硬骨头上高位简直是引狼入室。

“陛下，我们需要私下谈谈。”曼德礼曾对他说。“请暂且相信我不愿与您为敌。我们得处理好临冬城的一团乱麻，待一切步入正轨再着手其他事宜也不迟。”

“给我一个理由不现在砍下你的脑袋。”斯坦尼斯朝他咆哮。战斗结束后，斯坦尼斯与他在城墙边首次相遇便极其不愉快。“你站在波顿那边，谋杀了我派来的使者——我的御前首相。”

“您说的没错，陛下。”曼德礼委婉地说，没有给自己开脱，“您想的话，可以尽管取我性命，但此举无法助你得到白港和哈勃家族的效忠。”

斯坦尼斯紧咬着牙关。他此刻最想做的就是扭断曼德礼的脖子。要他任命曼德礼接管临冬城？等到多恩飞雪再说吧。

斯坦尼斯停止方步，瞅瞅四周。临冬城公爵的寝室相当大，墙壁很高；同城堡其他部分一样由内嵌管道供暖。无窗的那堵墙有个壁炉，毗邻着仆人们和其他成员居住的方形小房间。

尽管大火基本没有殃及城堡外观，内部却已支离破碎，不堪入目。卧室在近日才翻新过，装饰得富丽堂皇，像模像样。实话说，斯坦尼斯更想住在朴素些的地方——大小无所谓，但装潢不宜过度奢华——虽然他必须承认金碧辉煌的摆设与这房间极为相衬。从寝室的窗户看出去就是庭院。斯坦尼斯信步走到窗前，默然看着手下准备火刑柱。

他们即将完工。浓厚的云层悬在天空中，不详的气息笼罩，雪停了。但木头或许会受潮，让那杂种获得他不配拥有的解脱，因为他很有可能在烈焰焚身前就被烟熏得失去意识。

时辰已到。斯坦尼斯深吸了一口气，挺直了背脊。审议与计划，磋商或程序：一切必须为这场火刑让路。

斯坦尼斯任命的军队指挥官——霍普爵士，在寝室的门口严阵以待。

"陛下，军队在镇里安顿好了。骑士和守卫住在守卫厅和城堡主楼。有三个伤兵咽了气，但学士们相信假以时日，大多数伤员都可以痊愈。充足食物和休息也至关重要；而现在我们占领了城堡，供给应该无虞。”

“领主们都集合了么？”

“是的，陛下。”

“百姓呢？”

“都在。”

“甚好。”斯坦尼斯说着，走下旋转楼梯，来到庭院。

庭院里人头攒动。领主们井然有序地站着，在寒风中顾盼等待。他们窃窃私语，不敢张扬，好像对接下来的事产生了一定预判。斯坦尼斯从那沉重的铁门中现身后，他们接二连三地缄口。

领主和骑士，侍从和仆人；风暴地、北境和铁群岛的人皆在。见证者绰绰有余，且没有红袍女从中作梗，无需忍受她滑稽的哑剧表演。这一次，叛徒将受烈焰焚身。

斯坦尼斯朝克雷顿爵士点头示意：“把犯人带上来。”

面若磐石，不泄露任何一丝紧张或兴奋的情绪——这是斯坦尼斯早已炉火纯青的一门艺术。他纹丝不动地矗立于原地，等待守卫把带着镣铐的男子押上来。

拉姆斯波顿不情不愿地走着。四人合力将他一步步拽向火刑柱，十分艰难。他奋力挣扎，试图挣脱锁链，像恶犬似地龇牙咧嘴发出低吼。他的脸因愤怒而涨得通红，眼里闪烁怨毒的光。

“假国王，”波顿家的私生子朝院子对面喊道：“我是临冬城的公爵。臣服于我，我就饶你们一条命。”

这让斯坦尼斯想起拉姆斯在大厅里的战斗风格。那杂种斩杀敌人好比屠夫挥舞切肉刀。几条狗围在他身边，助纣为虐。它们是凶神恶煞的畜生，恶毒至极，比拉姆斯的任何手下都难对付。

好一会儿，斯坦尼斯只是静静注视着他，感受他的疯狂和兽性。他不是人，只是需要消灭的野兽。

随后拉姆斯看到了他。“拜拉席恩，”他大喊，“拜拉席恩，你个冒牌货，过来啊！我会弄死你！我要剥你的皮，我的女孩们会把你开膛破肚，吃掉你的肉，喝光你的血。”

斯坦尼斯曾与他交过手，拉姆斯当时持有光明使者。显而易见的是，无论他的战斗老师是谁，此人没有传授他任何防守之道。拉姆斯挥出一招又一招剑式的当儿，斯坦尼斯淡定从容地挡了回去，不慌不忙。他的耐心是在与那些实力胜于他但求胜心切的骑士们的对战中锻炼出来的。他挖掘他们的弱点，以便在他们以为胜券在握时一招得手。这是他的常胜之术。

拉姆斯并非骑士，也不是比武大赛的冠军。他没有和王国里最优秀的战士较量过。尽管他的出招看起来杂乱无章，但仍有规律可循，因此很快被斯坦尼斯看破手脚。

斯坦尼斯第一时间抓住漏洞，果断出手，在他持剑手正下方刺穿了盔甲。刀刃割开肌肉，拉姆斯跌跌撞撞。斯坦尼斯本可以轻易送出致命一击，但他暂收锋芒。拉姆斯试图举起光明使者再度出击，却一个踉跄跪倒在地。斯坦尼斯看着他，耐心地等待良久。最后，他踢了踢他的手腕，光明使者从拉姆斯的手中滑脱，掉落在地。

“抓住他，”他命令骑士们，“好好看着，别让他死了。日落之前，他将被献给光之王。”

直至此刻，波顿家私生子仍拒绝认输：“你是个骗子，拜拉席恩，是个叛徒！你杀了你的兄弟，你的继承人是个杂种。”拉姆斯冲斯坦尼斯喊道。唾沫星子从他嘴里喷溅出来，沾满下巴。

人遇到疯子，有理说不清。守卫将拉姆斯绑到火刑柱上的过程中，斯坦尼斯沉默地伫立，懒得反驳。他简短地向高德里爵士点点头，后者再一次受选为念祷词的人。

我听够了这些祷文，斯坦尼斯心道，我受够了火刑。斩首以前用得挺好，或许是时候重新启用了。绝大部分的骑士恐怕不会乐意。哎，梅珊卓丽夫人宛如一柄双刃剑：是件称手的工具，但使用之时得当心，以免伤人自伤。

斯坦尼斯想到了戴佛斯，霎时心如刀绞，疼痛蔓延开来。我早该听你的，我勇敢的大人。

“光之王啊，请聆听我们的声音。”法翎念念有词。

拉姆斯大笑起来，发出毛骨悚然的音调：“拜拉席恩，你掌管不了北境的。你永远不可能在临冬城称王。我和我的新娘艾莉亚小姐有一个儿子，我在她的子宫里留了种。我的儿子会剥了你的皮，然后杀了你。”

他后仰起头，把脸上油腻的簇簇黑发甩到脑后。张嘴骂到一半，那个杂种忽然不出声了，脸部大变。他的眼神变得愈加狠戾，眼神锁定在一个衣衫褴褛，干瘦有如稻草人的男人身上。他戴着兜帽披风，站在——不，蜷缩在城堡墙边，在大院有限的空间里尽可能地远离波顿。

变节者。

“你。”拉姆斯发出嘶嘶声，眯起眼睛。然后他的表情发生了变化，一抹微笑浮现在脸上：“你是不是回到我身边来了？”他问道，语调是那么温和而轻柔。这惊悚的转变让法翎爵士的波澜不惊的声音出现波动。

葛雷乔伊缩了一下身体。

“你是来陪你的主人一起受火刑的吗，我的臭佬？过来这，到我身边来。我身畔永远为你保留了位子。你从我身边偷走了我的新娘。你很坏，臭佬，太淘气了。我做了什么，让你这般待我？我对你不好吗？我没有给你吃的、穿的，满足你的心愿吗？你忘了自己属于谁了么，我的臭佬？”

法翎陷入沉默。人们津津有味地观望着，被拉姆斯的表演吸引。几个站在波顿和葛雷乔伊中间的人让开路，使变节者躲无可躲。

阿莎葛雷乔从手下堆中脱身，挤到人群内围。她找的是弟弟还是波顿，斯坦尼斯无从得知。

“捉住她，”他对站在他正后方的理查德爵士下令，“我不想因她而耽误。”

“到我这儿来，臭佬。”波顿重复道，爱人般温柔地呢喃，蛊惑着：“你穿着亚麻和皮革，披着体面的衣冠，就当人们看不出你是什么东西了么？你得记住你的名字。”

听到这句，编辑者颤栗起来，开始朝前移动。他向那个杂种走近，一步，两步，三步。最后，在堆木头几英寸外的地方驻足。

有那么一瞬间，他似乎真的想爬上火刑台。

“不，”阿莎葛雷乔伊喊道，“不！”霍普爵士和两个手下抓住她的胳膊不让她乱动。她奋力反抗着，试图脱身。

变节者的背脊挺直了。他脱下兜帽，注视波顿。

“我的名字是席恩。”他用同波顿一样温柔的口吻说。

波顿的脸色因激愤而扭曲，咆哮道：“叛徒。”他啐了一口。“杀人犯，轼亲者，小偷。你是个懦夫，一个胆小鬼。他们也会给你判火刑的。你本可以在主人身边占一席之地，臭佬.......”

葛雷乔伊毫无反应，而斯坦尼斯已经听够了：“点火。”他利落地下达命令。

“可我们还没有完成仪式。”高德里爵士提出异议。

“那么光之王就只能凑合一下了。照我说的做。”

“是，陛下。”高德里爵士说着，给出了信号。

两个拿着火把的人点燃了柴堆。烟雾冉冉而升，那个杂种开始在尖叫间咳嗽起来。变节者后退几步，一眨不眨地盯着火焰，眼睛睁得老大。

波顿家的私生子被烈焰缠身，直至彻底吞噬其中。他残酷地死去，恰如他曾残酷地活过。

**Author's Note:**

> 原文是dornfelder的作品 Salt Boy. 由《群龙的乱舞》一些章节样本引发的脑洞
> 
> 授权翻译


End file.
